The present invention relates to a bicycle indicator system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting system, including a combination flashing turn signal, hazard and running light system for bicycles.
Previous lighting systems for use with bicycles and other vehicles are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,020,458 to Windisch; 4,204,191 to Daniels; and 4,290,048 to Cutlip et al. Other lighting systems are described in the following patents: West German Pat. No. 2,055,829; Dutch Pat. No. 8,202,697; and Japanese Pat. No. 57-155130.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved bicycle indicator or lighting system which is compact, easy to use and with the various components being located in positions which provide easy access. The present indicator system includes a turn signal system, a hazard flash system and a running light system which are employed in conjunction with a timer and utilizing a convenient battery pack as well as a pair of light and cross bar assemblies. The light and cross bar assemblies provide a sturdy mounting arrangement for the lights, with excellent visibility, while not interfering with normal operation of the bicycle.